


Hot and heavy

by XieFaeLian13



Series: Daydream/oneshots [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Dates, BDSM, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex, daddy dom oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieFaeLian13/pseuds/XieFaeLian13
Summary: Your random day with daddy when a stuffy date gets hot and heavy in an alley
Series: Daydream/oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048243
Kudos: 10





	Hot and heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story smut scene I wrote when I couldn't sleep one night. Enjoy

Things were getting hot and heavy between the two, hands going everywhere as they kissed against the ally wall, their breaths coming faster and heavier between them, the younger finally had to break away, gasping for breath as his partner simply went from devouring his mouth to his throat. A keening moan escaped the shorter male at a particularly pleasurful suck and nip as he bucked his hips harder against the grinding of his partner  
  
“oh f-fuck, p-please…”  
  
The other wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but his trembling voice and soft sounds that sounded like yells in the echoing of the semi public ally they were in seemed to awaken a more primal part of his partner as the shorter heard a more feral growl before he was being lifted and pinned against the wall more roughly, his ass being grouped through the thin jeggings he had been told to wear paired with his partners oversized white shirt and red heels, his partner had said that seeing him walking around in public like that would drive him wild. The younger hadn’t known just **_how_** wild apparently. Lips sealed back over the kiss swollen ones that had broken away as the younger moaned as the plug nestled inside him was tested and felt by probing fingers, he could feel his pale ivory skin heating and turning shades of red he couldn’t imagine as he felt the smile the others lips turned as his partner purred, gaining a whimper from his own throat as the taller broke away and spoke in a tone that made the younger weak at the knees as he wrapped them around the others waist  
  
“Good boi~ You did as I asked and are wearing your toy~ are you all lubed up inside as well~?”

“Y-Yes daddy, this one did as he was asked…p-please…”  
  
The smaller ground his hips needily against the tallers stomach as much as he could in the wrapped position he was in, his own pitifully small cock hard and weeping needily in its small cage. The taller growled again and brought the smallers hands up over his head high with one of his much larger hands, the petite boy being pinned to the wall offered up his throat with a gasp and a tremble that lingered in his limbs, mouth hanging open as he openly panted in the alley as he felt his lower layers being pulled down, his sissy lace panties ripping slightly in the tallers hast to remove them from their snug location. The smaller cried out in surprise and pleasure as his large plug was pulled on gently, teasingly, before forced in more, out and in the toy went as the taller purred more  
  
“Is that what you wanted kitten? To be fucked in public by a toy~?”  
  
the smaller shook his head wildly as he mewled in pleasure, despite it feeling heavenly after being on edge for so long, how long had he been locked up? At least a few weeks…he needed more.  
  
“N-n-ah…no daddy…p-please….want your cock… _please!_ “  
  
He heard a chuckle in his ear as the toy came out without a warning and he nearly screamed as he tensed and tried to close around the air, feeling so empty after his largest plug being inside him all day and most of the night before,  
  
“Quiet small one, everyone will hear you if you don’t quiet down~”

Those words were his only warning before he felt the thick head of his partners cock sliding into him with ease thanks to the cum and lube still inside his channel from their last coupling. He moaned, not caring who heard as he sealed their lips together, kissing and grinding wildly as he was lowered more and more onto the length, one of his legs was dropped, making the smaller support himself on one red heeled foot as his partner began to fuck him in earnest, the smallers painted lip between his teeth as he closed his dusted eyes tightly shut, his short hair swinging wildly with each thrust of his much larger companions. It went on like that for quite some time, the smaller losing track of time as he was fucked within an inch of passing out before the larger finished deep inside, suddenly his own was spilling inside its cage without his permission, the smaller would whimper at the spank he received to his ass  
  
“You did not have permission to cum”  
  
The tallers tone had changed from the teasing purrs to a stern daddy’s who was reprimanding his naughty son”  
  
“I-I’m so sorry daddy! I-I…I c-couldn’t stop it…”  
  
He let his head hang in shame, tears pricking at his eyes as he heard a deep sigh  
  
“I was going to let you out of your cage when we got home from our date…but it seems you need a little while longer inside it. Come, I promised you a new stuffy little one…lets go get it then I can fuck you for real when we get home, maybe then you can prove to me that you’re ready to get out”  
  
the smaller nodded wildly as he felt his plug replaced inside of him as his leg was finally lowered. He would entwine his fingers with the others as they made their way to build a bear, no doubt in his mind that he would for sure prove to the other that he could be big enough to get out of his chastity cage.

//End


End file.
